


Who Would Make the Best Eating?

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: The team gets lost in the desert and Kenna has a minor meltdown.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Cadash (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Kenna Cadash
Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Who Would Make the Best Eating?

“Harding.” Kenna bit out. “Please don’t tell me we’re lost.” 

“We’re not lost!” The other dwarf waved her hand expansively around them. “We’re just… taking the scenic route.” 

“It’s desert, Harding. There is no scenery. There’s just sand, sand, and shockingly, _more_ sand.” 

Kenna crossed her arms over her chest and glared levelly as Harding wilted. “We may be a little lost.” The scout finally qualified. “But it’s fine. We keep going north, we’ll hit the trail. You see.” 

“I’m going to die.” Kenna muttered darkly, sheathing her daggers over her shoulder. Harding looked more than a little relieved and Thom didn’t blame her one bit. “I’m going to _die_ after _everything_ buried up to my tits in the sand. They can put me in one of these blighted dwarven tombs and then the damn assembly can make _me_ a fucking paragon.” 

“Honestly.” Varric inserted smoothly. “They probably will the second you drop dead. Wouldn’t want to risk it beforehand. Giving you the keys to Orzammar may end up with more dead dwarves than a proving after…” 

“You go with Harding and see if you can find this trail.” Kenna ordered furiously. “Before you put any more of that bullshit on my ghost, Varric Tethras.” 

“C’mon Harding.” Varric said cheerfully enough, ambling past Kenna’s fuming form. “You know what they say about when the going gets tough? The Hardings get…” 

“Stuck with annoying authors?” Harding supplied. 

Kenna whirled from the two of them and stomped back to the nearest scrubby tree. She kicked it, hard, and Vivienne shot Thom a pointed look. One that clearly said _he_ needed to figure out what the problem was because _that_ was the entire point of not letting him rot in an Orlesian jail. 

Well, regardless of what Madame de Fer thought, Kenna was clearly upset about more than just their delay. He followed her to the tree as she pressed her marked palm against it and swore into the cold air.

“My lady…” 

“I _swear_ Thom if you my lady me right now I will feed you to the vargheests.” Kenna spat, refusing to look up at him. Slowly, gently, he pressed his palm against her upper back. 

She was tense, muscles trembling, drawn as tight as a bow string. He frowned as the anchor flickered, green light in the darkness. He dropped his gauntlet down the line of her spine and she curled toward his touch, perhaps unconsciously. 

“How can I help?” He asked. 

“I fucked up.” She burst out. “I _fucked up_ and we’re lost in the desert.” 

“Kenna.” He said patiently. “Love. This isn’t your fault. And we aren’t truly lost in the desert until we consider which of us would make the best eating.” 

“Oh sweet sodding ancestors.” She huffed, half a laugh, looking up at him. Her emerald eyes swirled with emotions and she blinked rapidly. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Her refrain since the Winter Palace. She couldn’t be what they were making her into. She couldn’t live the life of the Inquisitor. She couldn’t be what they wanted. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t what they needed. He bent almost double to press a chaste kiss against her forehead. “After this is over, I’ll take you to Rivain. I’ll teach you to swim in the Antivan sea.” 

She’d glisten, sparkle. The weight would drop off her shoulders. They would live a simple life. A good one. 

It was a dream, but it was a damn good one. “Just a bit longer, Kenna.” He lied, as if he knew how long it would be. 

But it was the lie she needed to hear. She sighed, nodding. She straightened, but before returning to Vivienne she reached up for his breastplate, pulling him down to her level. “Thank you.” She whispered, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for staying.” 

He’d never leave her. 

Never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like dwarves? Me too! Check it out at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
